This invention relates to a toy vehicle modelled after an automobile, a steam locomotive or such and so constructed that a child can ride and drive it around.
There are known the toy vehicles of the type contemplated in which a battery and a motor are mounted in the vehicle body and the motive power of the motor is transmitted to the wheels or such transmission is cut off by operating a switch lever. In such toy vehicles, however, when the transmission of motive power of the motor is cut off, the gear mounted on the axle stays engaged with a part of an intermediate gear adapted to transmit the driving force to said gear, thus allowing a resistive force to act against free rotation of the axle, so that when the child riding thereon wants to let it move by his own force, for example, by kicking the ground by his legs, he is required to give a greater force to the vehicle than required for a toy vehicle which is designed to be moved by the rider's own force.